Bangun Dari Dasar Mimpi
by Maenenim611
Summary: "Ku harap besok hari lebih baik dari pada hari ini"/'Aku tidak tahu mimpi itu menggambarkan masa depanku atau apapun itu yang pasti aku hanya mencintai satu wanita, yaitu wanita yang sekarang menunggu ku di.../Narusaku/Naruhina


Bangun Dari Dasar Mimpi by Maenenim611

 _Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto tapi fic ini punya saya._

 ** _SELAMAT MEMBACA SEMOGA TERHIBUR_**

"Ku harap besok hari lebih baik dari pada hari ini, dan semoga semuanya akan baik baik saja" ucapnya seraya menutup mata birunya. Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sudah letih dengan tumpukan kertas di atas meja kantornya. Sudah kewajibannya sih, sebagai seorang Hokage ke tujuh dari desa Konoha.

.

.

.

.

"Ayah ayo bangun, bangun, bangun. Ini sudah pagi loh..." ucap gadis kecil yang sedang sibuk melompat lompat di atas kasur yang Naruto tumpaki.

"Himawari-chan duluan saja, nanti Ayah nyusul kok. Biarkan Ayahmu ini tidur lima menit lagi okeh?" rayu Naruto yang masih menutup kedua matanya ngantuk.

"Tidak mau. Ibu menyuruhku untuk membangunkan Ayah secepatnya. kata Ibu, Ayah harus berangkat pagi untuk mempersiapkan rapat" tolak si gadis kecil Uzumaki, menuruti tugas apa yang di serahkan kepadanya.

Naruto bangkit dari rebahannya dan mengacak rambut indigo anak perempuannya yang mirip sekali dengan ibunya, Hinata. "Baik Ayah sudah bangun, kalau begitu Ayah mandi dulu ya..." ucapnya sambil meregangkan otot ototnya yang kaku.

"Awas saja kalau tidur lagi, Ayah tidak mendapat jatah makan pagi" candanya di ambang pintu setelah melompat turun dari kasur kamar Naruto.

Selayaknya keluarga lainnya melakukan acara makan pagi bersama dengan diiringi canda tawa mereka.

"Ayah, aku ingin belajar rasengan secepatnya" tukas anak laki laki nya yang berumur dua belas tahun, ia mirip sekali dengan Ayahnya. Warna rambut kuning, namun beda gaya dan juga memiliki tiga garis kumis kucing di masing masing pipinya seperti Naruto.

"Kau masih terlalu mudah Boruto-kun, lagi pula Ayah mu begitu sibuk di bulan ini" ucap Hinata menjelaskan, semoga saja anaknya ini bisa memaklumi tugas Ayahnya yang sebagai pemimpin desa.

.

.

.

.

"Lelah sekali hari ini" penat Naruto dengan kesibukannya. "Bukankah memang setiap harimu melelahkan" papar Shikamaru yang menjadi penasehat Hokage ke tuju.

Naruto bangkit dari singgasana nya.

"Aku ingin ke kedai ramen ichiraku, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Naruto.

"Tidak, terima kasih" tolak Shikamaru, Naruto pun meninggalkan kantornya dan menuju tempat favoritnya.

.

.

.

.

"Paman, ramen miso satu mangkok jumbo" pesan Naruto pada si pemilik kedai yang bukan lain kokinya.

"Hei Kiba, kau juga disini" sapa Naruto pada sahabatnya, Kiba yang sibuk menyeruput mie ramen pesanannya.

"Hnmmmm" gumamnya menanggapi.

"Makan sendirian lagi?, makanya cari kekasih yang bisa kau nikahi bukan fokus sekali dengan misi" sindir Naruto pada sahabatnya yang masih lajang, padahalkan teman teman yang seumurnya sudah menikah bahkan memiliki anak.

"Kapan mau nyusul kami Kiba? Lagi pula kau itu sudah tua, masa mau lajang terus sih" canda Naruto. Kiba terlalu fokus pada makanannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa menyusul kalian. Bahkan diriku masih belum bisa membuka hatiku untuk orang lain" jawab Kiba yang kini menjadi murung. Gadis yang dulu ia sukai sudah di miliki oleh orang lain, tak ada kesempatan baginya untuk memilikinya, ia hanya pasrah saja kepada sang maha kuasa.

Hati Naruto merasa bersalah karena wanita yang dicintai sahabatnya bukan lain adalah istrinya. Naruto telah merebut hati gadis yang sejak dulu dicintai Kiba, Naruto merasa telah menjadi sahabat yang jahat yang sudah menyakiti sahabatnya sendiri. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi ini sudah terjadi dan tak perlu disesali.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya rembulan menembus menyinari suatu kamar yang hanya mengandalkan cahaya remang remang dari sang dewi malam.

Hati seorang ninja terkuat Konoha sedang bimbang mengenai masa depan sahabatnya nanti. Apakah akan menjalani masa masa hidupnya dengan kesendirian tanpa pasangan hidup?

 **Huff**

Helaan nafas lelah dari si pemilik kamar. Otaknya memutar balik perkataan Kiba waktu siang.

 _"aku tidak tahu, apa aku bisa menyusul kalian. Bahkan diriku masih belum bisa membuka hati untuk orang lain"_

 _"Sudahlah jangan pikirkan diriku. Fokuslah pada hidupmu dan keluargamu, bahagiakanlah mereka"_

Kelopak matanya pun tertutup dengan berharap semoga semuanya akan baik baik saja.

.

.

.

.

 **KYAAA**

 **GEDEBUK**

Teriak Naruto yang disertai suara jatuhnya tubuh tegap Naruto yang kini mencium lantai kamarnya dengan cara yang tidak elit.

Naruto terpaksa terbangun dari mimpinya gara gara si pria raven yang memiringkan kasur yang ditumpaki Naruto secara brutal.

"Naruto, kau ini berniat menikahinya atau tidak sih?" bentak Sasuke dengan kecerobohan yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

Naruto bangkit dari keterjatuhannya dengan sekujur tubuh yang begitu sakit.

"Sasuke tidak ada cara lain apa untuk membangunkanku" gerutu Naruto.

"Yang berhak menggerutu adalah aku, lebih tepatnya wanita yang sudah menunggu mu lama di atas Altar"

"Altar?" tanyanya blank.

"Kau mau dia ingin berubah pikiran untuk menikahi mu"

"Astaga, tidak aku tidak mau ia berubah pikiran" cemas Naruto setelah sadar akan kesalahannya.

"Seharusnya pengucapan sumpah kalian jam delapan pagi dan sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Idiot" kesal Sasuke, beberapa tanda perempatan jalan bertengger di kepala ravennya.

"Aku harus cepat pergiiiiii" teriak Naruto seraya berlari menuju tempat pernikahan nya.

"Dia sudah gila"

 _'Aku tidak tahu mimpi itu menggambarkan masa depanku atau apapun itu, yang pasti aku hanya mencintai satu wanita, yaitu wanita yang sekarang menunggu ku di Altar untuk mengucapkan sumpah sehidup semati. Hidup bersama dan membangun sebuah keluarga'_

pikir Naruto, kakinya tak henti henti berlari menuju tempat acara pernikahannya, dimana wanita yang sangat ia cintai menunggunya.

 **BLAAAMM**

Pintu dibuka dengan paksa, ribuan pasang mata menatap heran sang Hokage ke tuju Konoha.

"HaHaHa, pakaian yang bagus kak Naruto" seru Konohamaru memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda.

"Dia membuat ku malu" ujar Tsunade mantan Hokage ke lima.

Naruto pun baru sadar baju apa yang melekat ditubuhnya. Celana bokser dengan gambar kodok dan baju hijau berlengan pendek. Para tamu undangan tertawa melihat momen yang begitu lucu.

"Ma'af semuanya" ucapnya membungkuk malu.

Sasuke yang baru saja sampai langsung menyeret Naruto ke ruang rias pengantin.

.

Pengucapan janji, sumpah sehidup semati untuk bersama dalam suka maupun duka dan menerima semua kekurangan masing masing bersama. Telah dilakukan oleh kedua pempelai pengantin yang dihadiri beberapa petinggi desa lain dan juga para penduduk desa Konoha.

 _Duhai senangnya pengantin baru_

 _Duduk bersanding bersundau gurau_

 _Bagaikan raja dan permaisuri_

 _Tersenyum simpul bagaikan bidadari_

 **Nyanyi bareng yo... Hahaha**

 **(ABAIKAN)**

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua"

"Semoga selalu bahagia"

Para tamu undangan bersalaman pada kedua pengantin baru, tak lupa juga memberi selamat dan doa.

"Selamat kau sudah berhasil menggapai semua impian mu Naruto, termasuk wanita yang ingin sekali kau miliki" ucap Gaara memberi selamat, Naruto hanya tersenyum malu.

"Dan juga selamat atas kehamilan mu Hinata, semoga kau selalu sehat" tak lupa Gaara memberi selamat pada Hinata yang berada di samping Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Kazekage-sama" balasnya sopan.

"Terima kasih sudah menghadiri pernikahan ku dengan si rubah idiot ini" ucap Sakura tak lupa mengejek Naruto yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

"Sakura-chan, tapi si rubah idiotmu ini akan hidup bersama mu selamanya"

"Aku tahu" ucapnya singkat.

"Hahaha, geli juga melihat kalian. Naruto kami pergi dulu" pamit Kiba dan menggenggam tangan Hinata, menuntunnya yang tubuhnya terlihat gembul. Usia kandungannya sudah lima bulan jadi tak heran melihatnya.

"Jaga dia baik baik Kiba" seru Naruto

"Tentu saja aku akan menjaganya, bila perlu mataku tak akan lengah memperhatikan nya" canda Kiba, pasangan suami istri itupun pergi meninggalkan acara.

"Naruto aku juga harus pergi, masih ada urusan yang harus ku urus" pamit Gaara juga. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih telah datang ke acara pernikahan ku" balas Naruto. Gaara pun meninggalkan acara pernikahan sahabatnya.

 _'Ini jauh lebih baik, jadi tak ada yang tersakiti'_ pikirnya.

Mata birunya kini memandang lekat wanita pinky yang baru saja ia nikahi. Pakaian pengantin melekat ditubuh ramping Sakura _'cantiknya'_ pikirnya. Naruto memperhatikan setiap gerakan raut wajah sakura yang cantik, yang sibuk menanggapi para tamu. Ini bagaikan mimpi, tak terasah semua perjuangan dan pengorbanan nya tak sia sia untuk mendapatkan cita cita dan juga cintanya. Hokage, Naruto sudah mendapatkanya dan juga cintanya. Namun Naruto masih banyak impian yang baru untuk dicapainya seperti...

"Sakura-chan, aku ingin memiliki anak yang banyaaaaaak darimu" ucapnya blak blakan, padahal masih banyak tamu disini.

 **BUAG**

Tendangan ganas berhasil dilayangkan, hingga tubuh Naruto berhasil terpental jauh.

"Rubah idiot, kau membuatku malu"

"Aku sangatlah bahagiaaaaaa" teriaknya tak tertahankan, tak peduli dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang sakit.

 ** _Selesai_**

 _Saya kayaknya emang ndak pantes jadi author bisanya cuma jadi reader._

 _mungkin ini fic terakhir atau enggak sih hahaha._

 _Yang pasti terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah membacanya._

 _Saya_ _ndak tahu kita kapan bertemu dengan fic ku kembali._

 _Jangan lupa **Review** kalau kalian mau sih. (pasrah)_


End file.
